Myst And Magic Part 1
by JakeAndGry
Summary: A fantasy magic novel.


Myst and Magic   
  
Part 1  
  
  
  
This is a story about two mystic people, Aki and Sim, on a quest, a quest for ultimate mystic power.   
  
Each were very powerful wizards from ancient times. This is their story.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Owww." Aki stood up. "Careful, I'm not that old." Aki looked up to his training partner, Keratin. "You destroyed my armor!" Aki yelled. "Sorry. Master Katana taught us the shield spell ages ago. I thought you would use it. Let's try again. Start match!" ordered Keratin. "BALARA!". A bright fireball shoots from Keratin's wand. "COLEBARRE!". Aki's water sword puts out the fireball. Aki shouts "Frozana!". His sword hits Keratin. "YES!!!! Hi master." Master Katana walks outside. "Good job Aki." "Thanks." "You fought well. I have taught you two all I know. You will venture to learn all you can. Goodbye." As the sun sets, the 2 boys walk off. "Bye!"  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Sim's Story  
  
"Ahhhhh, what a great sleep," said Sim(a very wealthy boy wearing long golden robes with an emblem on them)."Master Sim, come you have training. "Temsan, you know I don't need any training. I've already beaten you." "Ahh, but you have not beaten Merlin!" "That old guy, no problem . Telleportey!" They suddenly arrive in the arena "BEGIN!!! Sin pol, Kint taleoh, Kall on, Attack, " screamed Sim. "Nooooooooooo," screamed Merlin. "You fought well." "Thank you Temsan." "Now you must journey." "I will, but first I must tell my girlfriend (Ally)."  
  
Ally I must leave you for a journey." "But you mustn't." "I must. I am sorry but I must do it to strengthen my powers." "You are already the strongest in this kingdom." "But there are other kingdoms." "I understand." "Then I'm off."   
  
Chapter 3  
  
The big battle  
  
As Aki walks along, he sees a cave. He decides to go to sleep. He walks in, unpacks his sleeping bag, and falls asleep. He wakes up and notices a green glow from inside the cave.   
  
He looks outside and notices that it's still dark. He follows the green glow. "Come on, Tobian." A hawk flies to his shoulder. They follow the glow. An old man, surrounded by dragons, is emitting the glow. "Hello." "Hi. What are you doing?" Aki asks. "Training my dragons." The dragons wander over to Aki. "Ah. You are the next dragon tamer." "Me?"   
  
"Yes. I will teach you some dragon attacks." "O.K." "Listen carefully. See these 5 giant dragons? To make them come to you, you say Drasone." The 5 dragons fly in front of him. "Cool!" "To call upon the mystic dragons, you say Dragalarte." The other dragons fly to him. "Now you try." He does it. "Thank you!" "No, thank you." The old man disappears.  
  
Aki walks outside. He spots a white shine. He follows it. He runs into a boy on a wolf. "Oh. Hi." Aki says. "Hi, Aki and Tobian." "Have we met?" "No, but I can read your mind. Oh, and I know your master." "So, you were a pupil of Master Katana." "No, but I did beat him. You are his latest pupil." "Yes." "You fight me NOW!!!" "OK. It's your funeral."  
  
"BEGIN BATTLE!!!!!" "Katane! Your Frozen!" "Kill Son! Not completely.""Chararge! -5 damage. Ha!" "There's no way you're gonna beat me! Kall on!   
  
That's another 5." "Uh Oh. Would you consider this an emergency?" "Of course." "O.K. Time to lay it on thick. DRAGALARTE!!!!" 5 dragons land in front of Aki. "You're done for! ATTACK!!! -20 damage. You're finished!"  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The friendship  
  
"You fought well Aki, the dragon tamer." "Thank you.""But thank you for the battle." "Well, your quite welcome. "As are you." "So , you're a wolf trainer?"   
  
"No, no. Welf (the wolf)is just a friend. I am a dinosaur trainer." "I've never met a dinosaur trainer before." "So you train hawks?" "No Tobian is my life partner."   
  
"So what kingdom do you rule?" "None, I am not very wealthy. And orphaned at that." "Tis sad such a great fighter. Me I own a great kingdom called Thomas. I shall show you some day." "ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz!" "What the, BAAMM!!!!" "OWWWWWWW what was that for?" "YOU FELL ASLEEP!!!!" "Sorry." Tobian flies off. "Where is Tobian going?" "To get our dinner."   
  
Aki starts to mutter to himself. "But I have lots of food on my wolf" Tobian flies to a nearby tree. "Did you get zenka?" Aki shouts. "Welf has twelve skinned rabbits, five skinned fox, and four skinned deer"   
  
Aki pulls out a small box with ancient symbols inscribed on it. It had a green aura around it. Sim almost recognized the box. "WHAT THE HECK IS THAT???????" "A reminder, a reminder of my past."   
  
"Cool but don't you think it's time you, me, Welf, and Tobian go hunting?" Aki sits in a trance-like stage. "Sorry, I was thinking of my past." He opens the box.   
  
He pulls out 2 stones and some wood scraps. He lights a fire. "What do you mean? You have enough food, and Tobian has a zenka." Aki starts to cook the zenka.   
  
"But you are wrong I have no food that is Welf's food(one nights worth)." Aki looks at Tobian. Tobian flies off. The hawk returns with a rabbit. "Here. A present from Tobian"   
  
"Thanks(MmMmMmM)." Aki puts the stones back inside the box, closes the lid, and looks down, lost in thought. Another voice is heard.   
  
" So, tomorrow is the beginning of your journey." "Night (ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ.)" Aki keeps looking down at the box, still lost in thought.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Aki's Findings  
  
The next morning, Aki wakes up. He looks around for Sim. "Sim? Sim! Where are yo-" He notices a medallion next to his box. "What's this?" 'Asmela kadoneko eneb.' " Who's there?" 'Udul basta esema.' "I'm warning you. Show yourself." 'Enul BALARA!' A fireball shoots out of nowhere and heads toward Aki. "Aki, look out." A young girl jumps from a tree.   
  
She knocks Aki out of the way, taking the full blast of the fireball. She is shot back into the tree. A giant flash of green light shoots out of it "Are you alright?"   
  
Aki asked, scaling the tree. Tobian flies out of the tree. "Hey. I should've remembered. Can you help me down?" A mystic voice is heard. Sure.   
  
Tobian flies over and helps Aki down. Aki restarts the fire. Another flash of green light emanates. The girl was sitting near the fire. Aki gets a medpack. "Do I need that?" the girl asked. "I would suggest it." Aki pulled out a bottle of burn salve. He squirts some on her back. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! That stuff stings."   
  
"I know. But it heals quickly. By the way, thanks for the rescue. I have no idea how you got blasted and escaped with only a mild burn." The girl reached up and pulled a feather out of Aki's hair. she spins it. "Oh yeah." The girl rolls her eyes. 'Pasen zuluch fusana asud gitak sandu.' Aki looked around. "What was that? Sandu? Did you hear that?" "Yes," Sandu (the girl) picked up the medallion. "It was this. It said, 'The journey begins, Aki and Tobian.' Well, that's as close as I could get." Aki takes the medallion and puts it around his neck. He falls over, knocked out.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The Truth  
  
"Uhhhnnn. Where am I?" Aki sits up. He sees Sandu. "Who are you?" Sandu looks at him. "Are you okay? Great.   
  
Amnesia. Last time this happened, you were out of it for a week." "Wait, wait. Sandu? That you? You look different." "Can't blame me. I'm allergic to chlorophyll." "I forgot. No plants. Sorry, Tobian."   
  
Sandu, also Tobian, smacks Aki. "Tobian is my hawk name.   
  
Sandu is my human name." "Sorry. Let me get the allergy reverser.   
  
Ah here we go. You're not allergic to cloraflix, right?" "Right."   
  
Aki squirts a blob of the stuff onto Sandu's back.   
  
"Now sit here for a few minutes, then go into that cave and wash it off in that waterfall type hot spring, okay?"  
  
"Gotcha." 5 minutes later, Aki is back in a trance over the box. "What's that?" Sandu walks up to him. "So, what's with the box?" "Here. Sit down and I'll tell you. 9 years ago, my mom gave me this box.   
  
She said, 'Follow your heart.' Then, 3 years later, when I was 10, she died and my brother ran away. I'm looking for him. He gave me this before he ran away." Aki shows Sandu a strange symbol.  
  
"Hey. I saw that on the cave wall. Hold on a second." She runs into a tent.  
  
"Is something wrong, Sandu?" "No. Hold on. Okay." Aki pulls the tent flaps open. "Cool outfit." Sandu was wearing a red shirt, red shorts, and a red vest.   
  
"I have an outfit like that." He runs into his tent. "Now where is it? Here it is.   
  
No, wrong color. Ha. Here it is." He walks out, wearing the same thing as Sandu.  
  
"Cool. Now come on. Let's go see the symbol." They run off to the cave.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Sim, Kidnapped!  
  
Sim tossed and turned. He couldn't shake the feeling that Aki knew more about him than he did, and the fact that Tobian might not be a normal bird.   
  
What did Aki mean by Tobian being his life partner? And who was that girl outside?   
  
Sim stood up and walked over to Aki. Then he saw her. Suddenly, she rolled over, and went to the nearest tree. She climbed it and went back to sleep. Sim spun around. Behind him, there was a group of people. One stepped forward and slapped a rag over his mouth. Chloroform, he thought.  
  
The last thing he remembered was seeing the girl. It felt like he'd been run over. "So. How's our little guest coming along?" Sim reached for his wand.   
  
It was gone! "Where's my wand? And my sword?" A moan is heard from the corner.   
  
"Sim? Sim, is that you?" "Ally? Ally!" Ally and Sim find each other. "Ally, are you okay?" "I'm fine. What about you?" "Confused, and about to explode with questions, but otherwise okay."  
  
"Questions? What kind?" "Most, if not all, have to do with a certain boy named Aki." "Aki? Who's he?" " See, after I left, I ran into a boy and a hawk. I challenged him. Somehow, he called a dragon army and beat me." "Beat you!?!" "I naturally asked him what kingdom he ruled, because great power like that has to make him rich. He said that he was an orphan who lived with Katana. I asked him if he trained hawks. He said that Tobian, the bird, was his life partner. I went to lie down because it was late. Then, green light flooded the cave we were sleeping in. Then someone was talking to him outside.   
  
Then I went to sleep.   
  
I got up to go outside and stretch," he said, leaving out the part abuot the girl. "Then these thugs gas me with chloroform.   
  
Then I wake up here." " You went through a lot today. Now let's just go back to sleep."   
  
Ally and Sim fall asleep.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The Rescue  
  
"Here it is." Aki and Tobian\Sandu were in the cave. Sandu was showing Aki the symbol. "Hmmm. What's this? Sandu can you read this?" "Uhhh, yeah. It says, I await thee, Aki and Tobian." "Wow. Look. A helicopter. And a building." "Well, what are we waiting on. C'mon, Aki." "May I?" "Of course." Aki jumps onto Sandu's back, just as she turns into a hawk. Let's fly! They rocket toward the building. "A door." I see it.  
  
They fly inside. Aki hops off and Sandu turns human. "Look. Sim's wand. He must be here." They run through the building. "Sim! Sim!" "Aki? Is that you?" "Sim! Sandu, I found him! Sim step back. BALARA!" A fireball fries the cell door. "Aki! Hi, Oh yeah. This is Ally. Ally, Aki. Aki, Ally. "Hi, Ally." "Hi." "Hello, Sim. Who's the girl?" "Have we met?" Sim stares at Sandu. "Yes, and no. Maybe this'll help." She turns into a hawk. Sim stares at Tobian. "Uh, what was that?"  
  
"Sim, Ally, this is Tobian. And also Sandu." Sandu turns to a human. "Aki, can I see you for a moment?" "Sure, Sim. Be right back." Aki and Sim walk over to a corner. "Who is the hawk-girl?" "That's Tobian." "Well, while I'm asking questions, what did you mean when you said that Tobian was your life partner?" "It's kind've hard to explain, but see, Sandu has been with me since I was born."   
  
"And Sandu is Tobian, right?" "Right." "So back to the questions. Sandu is your girlfriend, I guess." "Well, not exactly. It's more like a guardian/best friend kinda thing." Anyway. Who is she?" 'Esemon akalasa bedok.' "What was that, Aki?" "Sandu. Can you come over here?" "Sure. Whatcha need?" "A translation. The message is, Esemon akalasa bedok." "It said Destiny is met." "And?" "Be patient, Sim. It means that what we set out to do is done."   
  
Chapter 9  
  
To Thomas!  
  
"Sim, Aki, Sandu? We'd better go." "Right. Everyone on my back." Aki, Ally, and Sim jump on Sandu as she turns into a hawk. Rocket! They flew out. Which way? "We need a place to rest. We could go to my kingdom." To Thomas it is.   
  
When they arrive, they're ushered into the palace. "Keratin! Master Katana! What are you doing here?" "It does not matter. You need your rest. How is Tobian? Where is Tobian?" "And who's the girl?" Keratin looked at the crowd. "Lucky."   
  
"What does your brother mean, Aki." "Sim. He's not my brother." "So. What does he mean?" "He says I'm lucky because I went on an adventure and he didn't." "Oh. Hey, Keratin. Wanna battle?" "Sure." "Good. To the Stadium!"  
  
Chapter 10  
  
A New Battle  
  
"BATTLE BEGIN!!!   
  
Sim: Sin pol.   
  
Keratin: Sedela. I'm shielded.   
  
Sim: No Prob. Kint taleoh.   
  
Keratin: Hasneb. Come, Mystical Giants! Sim: Kall on! Use the shield sword to destroy his shield and attack. I win.   
  
* * *  
  
"(K)He battles good. You should see him." Aki, Sandu, and Keratin were sitting in one of the extra bedrooms. "(A)I faced him. He is tough." "(K)Who won?" "(S)Aki." "(K)Wow. Now, Aki, who's the girl?" "(S)I am Sandu. Ow." "(A)You okay?" "(S)The burn." "Need some salve." "(S)Okay."   
  
"(A)We're almost out. Keratin. go get a bottle of burn salve from Sim. Tell him it's for Sandu. Go." "(K)Okay, okay. I'm going." Keratin runs off and comes back with a bottle. "(A)Here. I'll help you" Aki puts some on Sandu's back. "(A)Burn seems not to be healing. Must be the h to h. I advise you to take a break from it." "(S) If you say so."  
  
* * *  
  
A couple of hours later...  
  
"Good night, Aki." "Night." Meanwhile, in Keratin's room, he was sneaking to spy on Sim. He{K} saw Sim walking to a blank wall. He{S} punched in an access code. 3700. Keratin ran to Aki's room and slammed open the door. "(K)Aki! Wake up!" "I'm up. Get off me and be quiet." "Why?" "Sandu's asleep." "Oh. C'mon."   
  
Chapter 11  
  
The Finding  
  
Keratin dragged Aki to the wall. "(K)Good. He left." He{K} punches in the access code. 3700. The wall slides open. They walk in and the door shuts. A light flickers on.. Books and paintings line the wall. Aki walks over to one. "Keratin, look. It's Welf, Sim's wolf. And there's Sim. And there's.... Tobian? And me?" "That looks just like you." "(S)Hello? Is someo-. A-Aki. How'd you get d-down here? T-The access code." "We both seem to have a spy." "Oh. K-Keratin."  
  
"(K)Are you okay? You don't normally stutter." "(A)Yeah. What's the deal?" "It's just that- Nevermind. Listen, it's time you{A} knew. That is you in the picture. And me{S}, too."  
  
The End...?  
  
 


End file.
